Orthopedic slings have long been used to support a broken or otherwise injured arm. Such slings are also commonly utilized to support the arm in cases where the wearer has injured his or her shoulder, elbow, wrist or hand. Most orthopedic slings feature an elongate strap that is wrapped over the shoulder opposite the supported arm (i.e. the “well shoulder”). Unfortunately, this type of medical product exhibits a common and extremely annoying problem. The weight of the supported arm, which is often compounded by a cast, bandages, etc., typically causes the strap of the sling to exert a large amount of localized pressure against the wearer's neck and, in particular, the trapezius muscle. This can cause the patient significant discomfort and result in neck pulls, strains and fatigue, as well as unwanted pressure on the carotid artery.
A number of slings have incorporated a cushioning pad in an attempt to alleviate the pressure exerted by the sling upon the wearer's neck. Although such pads have provided some relief, they are still not satisfactorily addressing the problem.
Various products, including those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,552 and 7,037,281, attempt to transfer the weight of the supported arm from the neck to the well shoulder. However, these products are unduly cumbersome and quite uncomfortable to wear. They also tend to greatly restrict the patient's ability to move his or her torso. Donahoo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,008, discloses a weight shifting apparatus incorporated integrally into the sling. That product is not adaptable for use with the vast majority of standard orthopedic slings already on the market.